


come on, little one

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Alexa is alone after trying to rile Nia up. She gets thinking until her mixmatch partner steps in.





	come on, little one

Alexa sits, pondering who she can ride with now Nia is mad. Ten minutes on the network would have told Nia that actually, yeah, Empress _does_ speak English. She's always used to scrapping away. Sometimes it is against competition; mostly against herself but it never stops. Alone is normal but not something she wanted back. The belt is a target but she _earned_ it. Have people really forgotten her tables match with Becky already? Before she can ponder more she's plucked from the catering table and placed under a tight arm. "Come on, little one. We've done our time tonight."


End file.
